Frozen Over
by Gracegoddess
Summary: Bella did not meet Edward with a content spirit. Bella had been embracing death. She is torn apart, and given borrowed time. If she does not find love by the end of the year, she will return to hell, without a trace of her soul. Will she fall for Edward? Or will she be too different for him to fall in love with?
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Over

The lonely, sad desert. Not the hot ones in the south, but the cold ones in the north. The snow, sweeping loosely like dust or powder across the empty white world.

A hand lifts and the girl assesses her paling skin. The wind blows, leaving a trail of goosebumps across her skin. With it, all of her memories fade; the dancing, twirling snow that engulfs her fades all of her past out. The wind roars harder still, stealing the warmth. Chilling her bone through white skin and sore muscles.

The environment around her screams shouts and has a temper, trying to get the previously stated warning across to the girl. She does not listen to warnings. She heeds in pure ecstasy that she is away from it all. No matter how long she survives, she will not suffer. No one is anywhere close, no house, no shelter, but she feels perfectly at home.

You see, out here in this wilderness of the coldest kind, your past, every past, every present, future-even time itself is completely obliverated in such a place.

This is precisely why she found herself here, in such an unforgiving place. This was the perfect sanctuary for a person like her, with a life that no longer exists.

Past now forgotten, life, now destroyed, soul burned to ashes, spirit dipped in ink, she became new.

Dark magic fell upon her.

Her skin hardened into freezing marble. Her hair, covered in snow, woven with frost. Her heart became a shell of ice and her soul? An inky hollow abyss.

* * *

What do you think? Stupid? I have a plot and everything but...no reviews, no story. I already erased one story because it had been up for a while and had gotten no reviews. Write on!

-Gracegoddess


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Fan Fiction

Living Shadow

There was green all over. It was the middle of the forest, and there was no anything around. Other than the trees and other organisms in this biome, she was alone. She basked in the peacefulness of this-for lack of a better term-… green terrain.

Every shade of green you could imagine-and many incomparable by human standards-engulfed her. Evergreen, lime, dark green, grass green, a mossy green, to name only a few.

She was far from civilization, and she couldn't have wished for more. Her pure white dress was tattered, dampened, and dried, so that it clung to her pale white skin. Despite the dirt, mud, water, and other substances to which she did not know the name that she walked in, her dress had remained a pure white. Her hair had remained a frozen fixation of down and straight, only showing that it had been tossed by the wind. Other than this, she should step out into civilization like she had not just spent a month or two in complete wilderness and isolation.

Her body had remained curvy and toned even though she had consumed no substance. She did not tire, and she never slept. She ran through the forest as a blur to the human eye, and she had been able to lift several boulders without breaking a sweat.

These things were nice, she often thought, but she was lonely. She did not know what she had become-what had become of her. She was not herself, as her emotions rarely occurred prominent to her.

In those moments when her emotions were prominent, though, she could almost always taste a bitter edge to them. Her emotions were never positive in a pure way. Such as the fact that she was content, but bitterly so. Such as she was at peace, but in a lonely way. When, if ever, she was happy, it was empty. Empty and bitter practically were her emotions, live the soul and heart of her being had been sucked dry.

Like she was a living shadow.

* * *

**Ok, so these little segments here are mainly a cryptic way to explain shortly what happens to her. I will type up my two more, and then I will start the story. It may be rough at first, but I'll need your review so help shape it up. So that's why the chapters are so… well, short and…not so sweet, but you know what I mean. Bare with me, these are really what she goes through that effect how she is in the story. Write on! **

**-Gracegoddess**


	3. Chapter 3

The Eternal Flame

Walking through a desert, alone, the peace surrounds her. She no longer valued the peace, she had had far too much of it.

Likewise, she knew a balance was necessary. She needed to have company, even the far away, starker-ish kind; she took, because she was desperate. She could not be close to people; they would know she was… different. She had no one she could trust, all of them either having died or moved on.

She felt like a ghost. A cold, lonely soul, wandering the earth without purpose, nor direction.

The sun beat down upon her cold, marble-like skin, but no matter how hot the place, it cold no soften her cold heart.

_I will never know warmth again. _ She thought, tasting the bitter words, letting them dance on her tongue as she voiced her thought. If she never did this, she would surely go mute from the lack of vocal chord use.

She sang, too. At first, it sounded strange, and the more she sang, the more alien it sounded. It sounded _too_ perfect. So much so, that it hurt her ears.

Anyway, it had been an experiment. Coming out here to Death Valley and standing out during midday. She had a twisted sense of hope, that she might feel the sun, even if it burned her. _Even,_ she thought grimly, _if it killed her._

You do not know that of which she felt. Your skin is soft and warm and breakable.

Her skin, it was the sickliest pale you could imagine, so pale you would think her an actual ghost upon first meeting. It was like a sheet of ice that could not be melted.

She had lost a lot. You have not gone through the experience of having you heart blown into a million pieces. Beyond repair, and yet, someway and somehow, she survived. Sort of.

If someone where to meet her, and be able to see past her bleakness and cold atmosphere, they would say she was the strongest person they had ever met. To go through what she did, and not be gone.

However, she never met someone who could love her, see past her flaws, to her worth. She believed God had damned her to live way past her due date. That, to her, was not fair.

_Maybe not. _Somewhere in her head a voice whispered. _Everyone deserves a second chance. _

There was still the fact, however, that she would forever live with her heart shattered into the facets of a precious diamond. When you crush a diamond, it's still worth something. When you crush a heart, you break a spirit, put a knife through their soul, and destroy them.

And no one wants to pick up the pieces of a broken person. They will always fall apart again.

As the day broke into night, she saw in the distance a flicker then a flame. Sitting by the fire, was a family.

They looked, despite the chill of the night, happy, contented, and relaxed. She stayed inaudibly in the shadows.

Subconsciously, she drew nearer. There was an air of something invisible that drew her to it.

The flames did not touch her, it was a strange feeling, this chiming in her soul. She continued to watch the families' laughing and sharing of stories, and she wanted that.

She felt a sensation-one of something sliding down her arm. She looked down at it, and for a heart-stopping moment, she watched as water droplets slid off of it.

_Her skin was melting!_

_Love _had melted the ice.

_May love, _she thought, _burn like an eternal flame._

* * *

_**Ok, so was writing the last part, and I realized how depressing they were. I needed to show that it's not like a story where she will never be happy again. This was actually a nice change. A hint of a happily ever after. It'll be a struggle though. **  
_

_**-Gracegoddess **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen Over**

**Prequel Part 4 **

**Fallen Menace + Second Chances**

What do humans fear? The dark. The dark, what lies amongst it? No you naive fools, I do not speak of silly child's fears, such as monsters under you bed; but rather, the creatures that humans ignore, that lurk, hidden, in the utter darkness.

We lurk, ghosts in the night that send goose bumps over ones' flesh, the kind that seeks the way of the devil. The ones who revel in it. They do not have a carefree opinion of hell, like those wretched humans, for they now of hell and all its dark and all of its malevolent and everlasting ways. We come from it.

I am not the devil, nor one of his demons. I am not an immortal creature at all actually. I found love, and was broken. Now? I wander, seeking out the reason that my life was extended far past my due date.

I move with the dregs, or as you know them as, the fallen angels. Dregs. Like the leftovers of some rich delectidance.

I do what they do; drink the blood of the innocent, and dine on the flesh of angels. We do the first in order to commit to the life of those who sin, and the second, to preserve the immortality that we were not born nor gifted with.

However, like the fateful choice to eat from the tree of good and evil, once you feast on it, you are forever marked for such a crime. If you eat of it a second time, you will surely be sent to hell, beyond the gates, to the fiery pits.

A promise id made, the first time, that you will meet your end. Yes, darkness prevails, but how weak the forces of evil compared to the all-powerful elements of goodness that humans can possess.

No matter how strong the devil, or his demons; justice, humanity, and above all, love, will conquer even death itself.

* * *

**Finally, the last part…**

What lies within? That's what she hoped to find out. Was she capable of kindness? More than that, was she capable of love?

She made a bargain, a deal to herself. She would try to find love, even if it killed her. She could not go out like this, no. She must plan. She must ask a son of the Great Cronus, in order to gain some humanity back. It would be difficult, but she would manage….

_The water ran around the boat like a whirlpool, and it made her dizzy. She dove into it, anyway, swimming into the clear blue water until she blanked out. _

_X~x~X~x~X_

"_What do you want, in exchange?" a voice that echoed and scratched around like salt water asked. _

"_Me? For me, I only request that through the sea, you grant me a second chance at human life. A year of borrowed time. Mine was to short, and I have my own endeavors to enjoy that world again."_

"_Your terms are fair. I would not usually, but you seem to be a special case. Yes, I will grant you human life through the sea. You will be more special than a regular human though. You will understand the water, and the water will understand you. You will be one of my Blessed Ones, and will water bend. Wield this gift with the rule in mind-no one shall abuse it and use it to conquer over any appointed leaders. Understood?"_

"_Of course. I am highly honored." _

_Time for my second chance at life._

* * *

_**Whew! That last part was actually kind of impromptu. I knew it was needed. Write on! **_

_**-Gracegoddess**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen Over**

**Borrowed Time**

**Arrival**

I was starting over; it was as simple as that.

However, it was much more complex.

It was only borrowed time, gifted by the Greek God Poseidon. God of the sea.

Waking up in water isn't ideal, but I was too exited to complain. At first, I could feel nothing, see nothing, it felt more like before, but I was impatient. I felt that everlasting dormancy, the kind that feels like it would rot your brain because of lack of activity.

This dormancy, however, was temporary. Soon I was jerked into humanity.

Welcome back.

_Good to be back. _The confident side of me snarled.

I was underwater. I was overheated. I was choking. I was a lot of things, and happy with the fact that I was feeling was one of the more prominent ones in my mind. I let myself absorb the pain and enjoy it.

I could feel the upward tug on my body. Then, coldness on my back, as it was exposed to the outside air first.

Then, my need for oxygen increased and I flailed to try to turn to get air in my system.

I eventually found the surface, and I took deep, alien breaths, feeling the strain of trying to cough up all of the water.

For a while it was just like that, me trying to regain my breath after so many years of going without it. It felt like a rebirth to me.

I pulled my body out of the water, feeling the strain yet again in my muscles.

As I got up, I could feel the mossy bottom of the shallow area of a small pond as it caressed my smooth feet.

I used my balance to stand up straight and felt what I was draped in. I was draped in a cloth, a few maybe that were pure white. See through, now that they were wet.

I didn't care about that, though. I cared only that no one seemed to be aware of my presence. I liked it that way, but I didn't know what to do.

I peered around. Here I was, at the fort. Neptune's fort, surrounded by a globe of the sea. I was finally back, in the flesh. And I loved it.

"Who are you?" inquired the voice of a young soldier. My head whipped over to him, assessing that my judgment of young was correct. He looked to be only seventeen. Young for the thirty-year olds around here.

I was requested, and assured by Poseidon, that my arrival would be known. I did not want to show up like an intruder. I looked at him questioningly.

I frowned, and moved to come out of the pool. The boy backed up, not afraid, but cautious of my unknown arrival.

"What's your name, boy?"

He seemed intimidated by my commanding voice. I knew that I must be higher rank that this soldier. He looked so…boy-like.

"David." He seemed to have had to think about that.

"Well, David, fetch the Major for me. "

Without hesitation, the boy dropped the pail of water he had in his hands and ran toward the center of the fort, I assumed.

Now, of course, that pail splashed with dramatic pronunciation to the ground, making every soldier within ten meters avert his or her eyes over in my direction, doing a double take. Some started to blatantly stare. I ignored the rudeness.

A booming voice reverberated through the dome coming toward me, scattering the deathly silence that had made me so uncomfortable, that I ignored for my own pride's sake.

"What are ye looking at? Get back to work!"

I was grateful when they did just that. Anyway, the man I presumed as the Major was striding towards me, scowling at all of the soldiers' backs as they went back to their tasks.

The Major was a tall and lean man with a face that looked capable of convincing you of any emotion that he had- of anything that he said. He looked like a good liar. He was dark skinned and fair-haired, looking to have a few different sources of his heredity. He had plump, dark lips, a double chin…

Ok, so he was basically the middle-age version of a military soldier.

"Hello." His tone was light and apologetic, as weird as that sounds, for not alerting some of my arrival. "My name is Major Jackson, and I am the head of this fine underwater establishment. It is located in the Pacific ocean, off the shore of Washington and ten miles from Canada."

That was quite rushed out. I assumed that he had said that a few times, having practically memorized it by this point.

I nodded. I was not in the mood for talking. I never did talk anyway, and I knew that it would take a while to get accustomed to talking again.

I hated talking, actually. I was so worried that I would embarrass myself by blurting something stupid or ridiculous. I had a fear of being ridiculed.

Which was, compared to my clumsiness, very absurd. I was much more likely to embarrass myself by falling down on a flat surface than to blurt out something stupid; thereby making it absurd even to abhor to the very idea of not talking.

I made to myself a little inter-agreement: I must make my sediments clear, however, they need not be broached at this very hour.

"What be yer name, ma'am?"

I sighed, and reluctantly forced my lips and tongue to form my name-a name that I had almost completely forgotten.

"Isabella." My voice was horse, rusty from lack of use, however, that did not stop it from being higher-pitched and alien sounding.

I cleared my throat, feeling the sour ache of it burn any further words off my tongue. I was rather thirsty, but it seemed as though Major Jackson had other ideas as to what I was going to do.

"I'm sure you will want to get cleaned up, and…uh-" He clears his throat, his embarrassment as to broach on the subject very obvious in his blush. "-You might want some clothes? It's not as perfect temperature as it is in Mt. Olympus."

His reluctant broaching on the subject of my nudity served as a trigger as so I noticed the chill that was coming from being so hidden away from the sun-and the stares, the many men that took small glances over my way, flooding my brain with the humanly-ways I had so far left behind in my venture into the unknown. I was very self-conscious as a human, and this did not go away in my second life. I was still just as self-conscious now as then.

I nodded yet again to the Major, scrambling around with the cloths as so to shield myself from the chilling stares of the many soldiers hard at work.

The Major gave yet another one of his infamous shy smiles, gesturing wildly for me to follow his lead-hopefully well away from the soldiers and into some women's company.

I marveled at the feel of walking on the loose sand. I had to fervently push back the memories of the icy sand that I had walked upon in my last tragic moments.

Instead, I immersed myself into the feelings that had been so far away from myself, or whatever was left of me.

My pale white flesh, no longer as ghostly or sick, but rather that of someone who had simple evaded the sun in there precise environment.

The major led me to a small village house; knocking once, he entered.

I took a deep breath and followed suit.

* * *

**Good? So extremely, immensely sorry that it took so long. I lost my computer on vacation and had to type a lot along with editing to complete it. Also, thanks to all who reviewed, without you, I would have deleted this story. Which would be a shame, since I fell madly in love with this idea from the time I wrote Frozen Over in my notebook. Write on! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen Over**

**Borrowed Time **

**Realized Potential **

_I took a deep breath and followed suit. _

The Major led me into a small villiage house that appeared to be under the care of a woman, one who cared very dearly to honor the God Poseidon.

When walking through the mahogany door, I discovered that the Major was talking to an elderly lady of around fifty, and it appears the Major was trying to communicate a point that he could not prove.

"You must! It is your duty to host to any that comes from Mt. Olympus! She many not be a soldier, but she is most certainly of the ranks! "

"She is a woman!" The lady protested, though it seemed a lost cause.

"She is a Blessed One!" The Major shot back, now irritated.

"But-" I knew that she was going to continue he same point of my gender, so I interrupted.

"Is anything the matter? This is not my intention to disturb the status quo, neither was it my intention to come unannounced. It seems that wherever Neptune wishes me, I will go, for my own way led me to peril before. Best not to disclose those details, upon this hour." It was the sole truth. Nothing seemed to be going how I would have wished.

I could tell that the woman was assessing me, obviously not finding what she expected.

"Neptune was gracious. I was a lone wanderer in the unknown. Anyway, this is only a starting place for my journey, my purpose. I may have the ability, or may not: but this I know for sure and for certain, after this week, I will be on my merry way."

This seemed to convince her, so she nodded to the Major and I, and stated," Well, then. I have a granddaughter here who will give you some clothes, and show you to the shower. Looks like it's been centuries since you've had one."

I barked a harse laugh that seemed to startle her.

"Close."

X~x~X~x~X~x~X

Her granddaughter was constantly glaring at me as she helped me. Lucky looks can't kill, I guess.

I had a sneaking thought that she was a little jealous. It seemed, though she had plenty of potential beauty, the men around here did not notice her.

After little thought, I decided that it must be the fact that her grandmother, who seemed very controlling, over those who she cools control. This was obviously why she didn't take to me very well. Not only was a woman doing the job of the man, to her, I was also someone she couldn't control.

However, having dealt with an over-controlling parent myself, I decided that she would have to have a Girl's Night…with the big girls.

She was sitting reading a book she looked like she had no interest in whatsoever that her grandmother assigned her to read in her spare time. I walked up to her and stood there, waiting until my presence freed her from her wandering thoughts.

Will a small smile, I asked, "Would you like to have a Girl's Night with me? You look like you could use a little fun."

At my words, her face morphed into hopeful shock, then she replied shakily: "My grandma will never let me."

"Are you going to really let that stop you? I digress, though. Don't worry about your grandmother. I will take care of her."

And I did. Actually, I did more than that, I gave her what she had coming to her.

"I am taking you granddaughter out on a Girl's night, so clear whatever boring shit you have planned for her."

"Excuse me? I do not want you near my granddaughter. You are a terrible influence on my grandchild."

Bitch say what now?

"And I think you are a terrible guardian." Here she comes. " You have drilled her day and night on things that may brighten her mind, but she needs a rest, too. Fun and work can be balanced, bitch, so I'm taking her out for some fun."

With that, I stormed away.

~Realized Potential~

It was 5:00, and I was waiting for Amelia outside her bedroom door. I had just found out that's what her name was, when I gave her the time and what to wear-something casual and sexy; but wear a coat, I warned, we don't need your grandmother to think worse of me than she already does.

She opened her door, and I almost broke out in laughter at her attempt to be sexy. She was wearing a low v-neck sweater, with a lacy pointed bra underneath.

"Ah kid? Never mind what I said about sexy. I'll give you a makeover later. Change into jeans and a T-shirt. "

When she finished changing, we headed out.

"Were are we going?" She was persistent.

Luckily, I was stubborn.

"You'll see."

The smirk on my face revealed nothing.

* * *

I took her to the earth and out of the sea.

Her grandmother had a bitch fit, but when Amelia smooth-talked her that she got to apply her math skills, she seemed subdued.

Tonight, I was taking her to the bar. It was called The Sea Club, and it was a men's club.

Not. Any. More.

I went up to the door where I was greeted by a hunk of meat, saying I wasn't allowed in.

Flashing him my sexy smile, I coaxed, "Oh, but I'll only be here a week, and I wanted to have a little fun…"

He had a boner by the end of my sentence.

"Go on in." His voice cracked badly. Poor fucker. Probably hadn't gotten laid in forever.

We had an awesome time.

Too bad I had to leave tonight.

We were having a bonfire, a party, for my parting.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" They had been relentless. Ever since I told Daniel I loved to sing…

"Fine!" cheers erupted.

I began;

**"Hallelujah"**

I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you

To a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe I have been here before

I know this room; I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time

You let me know

What's real and going on below?

But now you never show it to me, do you?

And remember when I moved in you?

The holy dark was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a god above

And all I ever learned from love

Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you?

And it's not a cry you can hear at night,

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

By now, the whole assembly was silent, and I cleared my throat.

"Goodbye. Thank you for all your hospitality."

* * *

**Ok, I know it sucks so far, but I promise it will get better. By the way, the song is Hallelujah By Rufus Wainwright. Write on!**

**-Gracegoddess**


End file.
